Breathing Work Of Art
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Sirius knows that his own is a technical beauty. But to him, he has nothing on Remus. There is something more profound than mere technical beauty when it comes to Remus and Sirius is determined to capture it. Established Sirius/Remus Pre-Azkaban
1. Studying Beauty

Title: Breathing Work Of Art

Pairing: Sirius/Remus. Established relationship.

Era: Pre-Azkaban

Summary: Sirius knows he is attractive and that his is a technical beauty. But to him, he has nothing on Remus. There is something more profound than mere technical beauty when it comes to Remus and Sirius is determined to capture it. Established Sirius/Remus, pre-Azkaban

Warnings: M rated for sex between men. A spot of Remus worship. Also it's Sirius/Remus, meaning that Sirius is pitching and Remus catching. I was sorely tempted to do it the other way around so I could have another opportunity to tell the ridiculous flamers to kiss my arse as opposed to sucking my dick this time. But alas, I shall have to find a way other than getting flamed to boost my review numbers ;).

Notes: All the wonderful reviews and readers have put me on a writing roll. I blame you for my madness! :P Actually, I thank you for it a million times.

Also, this one has a slight kink but not squick. Then again, thinking about all those people that flamed my other fic, 'Of Christmas and Candy Canes', this might be squick if you're a prude. Then _again_ it's more like 'Lightning In Your Eyes'. Then again, I've no idea what I'm talking about. Do carry on. :)

PS: Poem is mine, made for this fic.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bless unto me your unrestrained beauty,_

_Harmonious flaws, purity stained,_

_Living canvas tainted with sinuous perfection,_

_Breathing work of art, passion unchained._

– I Double Dare You

**Breathing Work Of Art**

**Chapter 1: Studying Beauty**

Sirius Black had always been the attractive one.

His looks were the most remarkable thing about him on first sight. His was a technical beauty. High aristocratic cheekbones, smooth dark hair, bright grey eyes, clear, pale skin, charming smile and tall, strong and slim physique. He knew that he was attractive in every sense of the word. But to him, he had _nothing_ on Remus Lupin.

Technically, he knew that Remus was not considered a remarkable beauty by most people. In fact, he knew that most wouldn't take a second look at him because he was a very ordinary looking bloke at first glance. But Sirius had had more than one glance and he found that he'd been inclined to take a million more. There was something more subtle about Remus, a quiet, modest beauty that Sirius was sure that Remus wasn't aware of and wouldn't believe in if he was told about it. It was in everything he did. The way he walked, talked, read, slept, smiled, laughed, kissed and the way he had sex, was beautiful.

Especially the way he had sex.

When their limbs were sweaty and tangled with one another and they were reaching the height of pleasure, Sirius couldn't help but stare, transfixed as the subtle beauty in Remus' face transfigured and melded into something more striking and outstanding, a powerful and commanding work of art. He couldn't quite pinpoint what made it so; perhaps it was all the little things working together. How his cheeks flushed with hot blood, full lips open and tempting, supple, slim body writhing and arching, unrestricted, wanton and all for him. And those eyes. Merlin, those eyes turned from light brown to a burning amber with flecks of honey brown, burning and on fire, staring deep into his own. Sirius didn't know if it was his own overloaded senses seeing things or the wolf that was always present in Remus, waking from dormancy and coming alive in Remus' eyes when his control was at its weakest and pure passion and feeling at its strongest. Either way, it was looking into those eyes just as Remus was on the brink of climax that unerringly pushed Sirius over the edge.

That was why, one evening while their blood was cooling and their breathing slowing down as they came down from their release, Sirius tiredly mused out loud, "I wish I could capture you like that".

Remus was obviously not listening as there was no inquiring remark or witty comment from him, only a noncommittal hum as he curled closer against Sirius, nuzzling his nose deeper into Sirius' temple. But although Sirius turned into Remus' touch, his mind was still turning over the idea that had popped up into his head. He had to be able to have Remus like that again, constantly. The sight was addictive; as soon as Remus' face faded into the dazed, sated post-orgasmic expression, he craved the intense passion of his former expression. He had to somehow capture him like that. Eyes drooping as a quiet snore was heard from Remus, his mind continued to contemplate the idea even while he slept.

OOOOOOOOO

Sirius had never tried painting before.

He'd always been good with a quill and his artwork was remarkable when he tried. Indeed, whenever Remus found his sketches lying around the place his face would light up in awe and his compliments would make Sirius feel all warm and uncomfortable inside. But painting was new to him. Regardless, he knew it wouldn't matter. When he put his mind to something he would succeed. His stubbornness was useful sometimes, even if it was usually a point of exasperation for his friends.

So it was with fierce determination that Sirius set out the very next day to buy a fortune's worth of painting supplies and dozens of canvases. He returned to their flat, arms laden with acrylic and oil paints, brushes, and numerous canvases and an easel floating behind him. Remus wasn't home so it was easy to set up all his supplies in the spare bedroom and he immediately got to work.

Over the next few days, Sirius barely emerged from the spare room, much to Remus' bewilderment. And when he did come out, it was only when the ache of hunger and thirst had impeded his concentration and he only stayed out long enough to wolf down some food and quench his thirst before retreating once again to the room, his poor explanation being, "I'm busy".

Remus let him be. He knew it was just Sirius' nature to get a new obsession and pursue it day and night for a short time before becoming bored with it and forgetting about it completely. He was curious as to what the obsession was this time but the door to the spare room remained locked and he was not stupid enough to unlock it with magic, as easy as that would have been. Sirius didn't want him in there for a reason and he wouldn't press it. However, his curiosity was intensified when at the end of the second day, Sirius had come out of the room and, seemingly uninterested in food or water, approached him.

Remus smiled pleasantly and looked up from his book, which he'd been reading on the couch by the fire. Perhaps Sirius was finally getting bored with what he'd been doing. But judging from the crazed, determined look in his eye, that was highly improbable. Remus was still wondering what Sirius wanted when he was stunned to find himself being kissed. Uncertain and surprised, Remus hesitantly responded, his book slipping from his limp hands and falling to the floor and creasing the pages as he cupped Sirius' face. And then there was Sirius' voice, a determined whisper against his lips, "_Watch me_".

Breathlessly, Remus obeyed as if Sirius' words were a spell and he was bound to gaze at him forever. Sirius pressed one more kiss to Remus' lips, pulling away even as Remus pushed forward, wanting more of the touch. Then he was sliding down Remus' body and Remus could feel his hot breath even through his muggle sweater and shirt, making him shudder and his cock swell with hot blood. He watched, spellbound as Sirius pushed his knees apart and swiftly undid the button and zip of his jeans with nimble fingers. He didn't know what had brought on this sudden act of passion but he couldn't bring himself to ponder on it as Sirius pulled him out of the confining pants and into the relatively cool air. He groaned as Sirius' eyes darkened when they lingered on his cock and he wet his lips with his tongue.

Then Sirius' gaze flicked up to meet Remus' and he held the eye contact as if to make sure that Remus would still watch him. Subsequently assuring his undivided attention, Sirius leaned forward and engulfed Remus in his mouth. Remus' breath hitched and his hands slid down to tangle themselves in Sirius' hair which had become curiously wild and messy ever since he'd retreated to the room days before, as if he hadn't been taking care of it. The thought immediately slipped from Remus' mind as Sirius wriggled his hot tongue up against the underside of Remus' cock and a responding moan was coaxed from deep in his chest. His breathing was becoming loud and obscene and he no longer felt the need for the warmth of the fire as he felt as if his body was burning on the inside. Then Sirius' mouth slid further down his swollen cock and sucked fiercely, making Remus' back arch off the chair and his head tip back, moaning while his hands gripped Sirius' hair uncontrollably. The slick heat of Sirius' mouth was suddenly gone and he was barking harshly, "Watch me, Remus. I need to see your face".

Remus was surprised into obedience as he was used to Sirius telling him that _he_ was the bossy one, especially during sex. It wasn't an unpleasant change, just one he hadn't been expecting.

So he kept his eyes on Sirius' face the whole time, watching as he took the cock between his lips again, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and the saliva glistened on Remus' painfully red member in the firelight. It was a beautiful picture and one that Remus feared would force him over the edge too soon. He bit his bottom lip viciously and tried not to think about what he was watching in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. Then the pleasant friction on his cock was gone again and Sirius was sharply demanding, voice low and hoarse, "Don't hold back, just let go. I want to watch you come".

And the mouth was surrounding him again and unthinkingly heeding Sirius' words, Remus did just that. He bucked and thrust into Sirius' mouth, moaning loudly as the slick warmth convulsed around his sensitive flesh as Sirius sucked and swallowed him. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was gagging him and he was ashamed and apologetic for doing so, but the way those grey eyes gazed so intensely into his own made him forget about manners and being considerate. The sucking sensation was bringing him closer and closer to the edge and he thrust madly up into the mouth, Sirius taking it all without complaint and without removing his gaze from Remus' face. Then Remus' mouth was falling open as he seemed to lose control over all his muscles and a low cry was ripped from his throat. He was arching up violently in Sirius' mouth, eyes locked with Sirius' as he gripped his hair fiercely and his come was released and swallowed.

Heart pounding, breathing erratic and mouth still hanging open, Remus slumped back into the chair, exhausted and sated. Sirius slid back up his body, joints cracking as he hooked a finger under Remus' chin to coax him to look at him again. Remus' eyes slowly fluttered back open and he looked into the grey eyes level with his, his blood slowly pumping back into his brain and his inhibitions and coherent thoughts coming back to him. He was just wondering what had inspired Sirius to do such a thing so suddenly when he registered Sirius' wide smile and that he was gently stroking the back of his fingers down Remus' cheek.

"Perfect. Thank you".

Sirius' lips pressed against his immediately after Sirius' words and then both lips and man was gone. Sirius was grinning back over his shoulder at him as he turned and began to walk away, back to the spare room. As he did, Remus caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants from his obvious erection and he frowned, making to ask Sirius what was going on. But Sirius was already at the spare room door, saying cheerfully over his shoulder, "See you later, Moony".

The sound of the door snapping shut behind him was incredibly loud in the small flat and Remus sat in stunned shock. He couldn't figure out any of what had just transpired. The incredible blow job, Sirius' insistence that he watch him, the intense look in his eyes, how Sirius didn't even want him to reciprocate and how he'd thanked him. What did Sirius have to thank _him_ for? He'd just given him one of the most amazing blow jobs in his life and he hadn't even been allowed to return the favour. Still confused and muddling through the thoughts in his cloudy, post-orgasm mind, he pushed himself back into his pants and did them up before reaching down to pick up his book, pages bent and creased.

Ten minutes later, the last clear thought in his head before his chin fell to his chest and his eyes drooped shut was, _'What in Merlin's name is Sirius doing in there?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Again, this didn't turn out exactly how I pictured it. To me, it reads too forced, seems very unlike Sirius and as equally unrealistic. I'd appreciate it if you'd either allay my fears or confirm them. I crave your opinions, dearest reader, whatever they may be! They shall help me improve by encouraging me to continue writing the way I do or tweak the way I portray these characters. There'll be an obsessive fanfic writer's squeal in it for you in exchange for a review. ;D

Next and last chapter should be up by today or tomorrow. I'm writing frantically as you read...well, probably not, but point is it'll be up soon. :)

Toodle Pipski!


	2. Passionate Purple

Bah, moving house is a total bitch. Sorry I've taken so long! Indeed, there might not be any new fics for a couple of days because moving house is taking up a LOT of my time, I've had a mild case of writer's block and now I'm also typing madly away at a new (and very long) SBRL fic that broke through my writer's block with a sledgehammer and some dynamite. What is my life?

Also, if I haven't replied to reviews, it's only because I'm incredibly lazy and I've been unbearably busy. Just know that my appreciation for your reviews is as fathomless as ever. Love you guys!

Read on and be kind enough to drop this humble writer a review! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2: Passionate Purple**

"_I never saw an ugly thing in my life: for let the form of an object be what it may – light, shade, and perspective will always make it beautiful". _

_- John Constable._

For the next three days, Sirius continued to confine himself to the spare room.

He was forced to emerge for work as he knew he wouldn't be permitted any days off unless he was deathly ill in the busy times that the Aurors were facing. But even then, he was so distracted at work that he might as well have not been there at all. He came home every evening, pausing only to eat a quick tea and then he'd rush back to the spare room. Remus remained bewildered but not displeased that Sirius emerged quite a few more times to give him fantastic blow jobs and sometimes hand jobs as well. Each time he neither asked for nor accepted reciprocation and returned, dazed, obviously aroused and fiercely determined back to the spare room, without ever failing to thank Remus.

With each passing day Sirius became more sullen and frustrated and Remus more perplexed. Whatever Sirius was doing in that room wasn't going as well as he'd hoped and the sleep that Sirius was giving up to spend in there wasn't helping with his mood. Remus was just beginning to consider asking James to talk to Sirius, when Sirius broke his silence.

Remus was woken up quite early one morning, before the sun had even risen, to find Sirius hovering over him, the same crazy determination on his face but this time mixed with impatience.

"Come on, wake up, Moony. I need you to help me with something".

Remus was hardly even awake when he felt Sirius' hands pulling his wrists to get him out of bed and onto his feet. He frowned at the cool tiles under his feet and tried to remember exactly why he'd thought it would be a good idea to fall in love with Sirius in the first place. However, it was too early in the morning for such things. He was dragged, stumbling, chilled and grumbling his unheeded protests, to the spare room where he woke up a little as he realised that Sirius was finally going to let him know what he'd been doing in there. Without preamble he was pulled into the room and the door hastily shut behind him.

Whatever he'd been expecting to see in the room, it wasn't this.

Dozens of paintings were scattered around the room. Most were on different sized canvases, some two feet tall, some smaller, some larger and even a five foot one was leaning against the wall to his right.

But the most remarkable thing about these canvases was that they were all paintings of him.

Some depicted only his face, while others included his bare shoulders and most were of different angles of his face. He could see the ones that Sirius had started with as they looked the least striking and impressive, the colours a little too bright and the proportions a little skewed, but he could see how Sirius' confidence and skill had grown as he looked around the room and scanned the paintings. Indeed, the one perched on the easel near the far wall was the most impressive and looked the freshest. It was of Remus, of course, and like the rest it depicted him in a state he'd never before seen himself in.

Everything about the painting screamed arousal and passion. The way his hair was arranged in sweaty tendrils around his face, his slightly open mouth, his flushed cheeks and his eyes – the eyes were a deep, alarming amber colour with the pupils dilated. It was obscene, inappropriate, invasive and _beautiful_. It made Remus uncomfortable in so many ways and somehow, beneath all the discomfort he was flattered. Flattered that Sirius had been cooped up in this room for days making these paintings of him and that he wanted to compliment him in his paintings, portraying him with an attractiveness and appeal that Remus knew just wasn't there. As impressive as it was, the painting was inaccurate. He never looked so...amazing. He didn't have that powerful attraction that Sirius did, that the painting did, and although it definitely looked like him the expression wasn't his.

Sirius watched as different, conflicting emotions passed over Remus' usually calm, composed face before he took his hand and dragged him over to stand directly in front of the painting that he'd been staring at. This was the latest one that he'd been working on and the one that made him realise that he needed some assistance to get it right. All of the paintings he'd done, while getting progressively better, still lacked that..._something_ that brought Remus' face to life and brought out every hidden shadow of beauty. He stood directly behind Remus, staring at the painting that he'd been creating for the past five or so hours.

"There's something missing, I just can't think of what it is", Sirius murmured, more to himself than Remus.

"Your mind, perhaps?", Remus finally found his voice with a cool quip before turning to quiet awe, "I can't believe you've been shut up in here all these days doing this. They're..._amazing_".

He gave the painting another one-over before adding, smiling wryly, "Whoever this is, I'd like to meet him. He's quite a handsome bloke".

Sirius moved from behind him to step closer and more to the left of the painting as if to look at it from a different angle before frowning, "The painting doesn't do him justice. There's something missing".

Remus looked back at the painting incredulously. As far as he could see there wasn't anything that Sirius should have added, except maybe some reality. He'd never seen his own face when aroused but he was sure it didn't look like that.

Sirius turned back to Remus as if looking for the answer in his face. He didn't find it. There was only mild confusion and incredulity. If he wanted to see the real inspiration for the paintings he would have to get Remus aroused again. That's what he'd been doing all those times over the past couple of days when he'd gone to Remus to give him blow jobs or hand jobs. He'd needed to see that expression again to see where he was going wrong and what he needed to change with the paintings. No matter what he went back and did differently, however, with Remus' orgasmic expression freshly burned into his mind, he couldn't translate it onto the canvas.

Looking at Remus then, at the confusion and amusement and patience and _love_, he suddenly realized that he didn't need a painting.

What he had was so much better. The real, living, breathing Remus before him, the intensity of his eyes that he was unable to capture because he wasn't _meant_ to capture it. The fierce love and passion in that expression wasn't meant to be put on a canvas, it was meant to be fleeting, unattainable and dangerously addictive. That was part of the beauty of it; the unrestrained, wild beauty that Remus never let show, the fierce rapture of being completely free and untamed for a couple of stolen moments of time. If Sirius wanted more he'd have to just keep coming back for it. And that was better than any painting.

Struck by this sudden realization, Sirius stared at the politely bewildered Remus for an excruciatingly long time before rushing forward and kissing him.

Surprised but unresisting, Remus automatically responded, reaching up to cup Sirius' face in his hands as he opened his mouth to his questing tongue. Remus was being his usual self; warm, mild and accepting, but Sirius wanted more than that. He roughly pushed his body against him, surprising Remus into stepping back and knocking against the large table that Sirius had set up with his painting equipment. A large bottle of white paint fell on its side on the table, the pure white contents spilling all over the table with a steady _glug glug glug_. Remus made to turn and look with amusement and disdain at the mess, but Sirius' hand slid into his hair and pulled his face firmly back against his own. They had no need for distractions, no need for the rest of the world when right now everything that mattered could be found in bringing beauty to life. Then he was pulling Remus' shirt over his head and attacking the long, pale neck with teeth, tongue and lips while his hands slipped lower and pushed Remus' pants down so they pooled around his ankles. Remus was gasping at the cool air around his warm body and Sirius was already leaning up to suck and pull at those lush lips, coaxing a groan from between them.

Completely naked, Remus was pushed back further against the table, the white paint coating it marking the very top of the back of his thighs. He pulled away from Sirius' mouth with a small grunt of protest and made to push him away so he could move off of the paint but Sirius simply moved to his neck again, sucking and biting and whispering inaudible things against his skin. Unable to hold onto coherent thoughts, Remus forgot about his protest and let himself be pushed further back against the table so he was almost lying down on it, pure white paint covering his arse and lower back. Moaning as tingles ran through his body from the place that Sirius was sucking on his neck, he pushed a hand back onto the table to steady himself and his breath hitched as his hand slid in the smooth, cool white paint. It was an erotic feeling and he did not protest when Sirius' hand trailed down his arm to rest on his hand, fingers interlocking with his and coating them both in slippery paint.

Sirius' hand slid and squelched through the white paint before running back up Remus' arm, spreading the paint through the light brown hairs of his arm and making his skin damp. Remus shuddered at the incredible feeling and moaned softly into Sirius' mouth. The sound seemed to set off a reaction in Sirius because he pushed Remus back further, Remus' hand sliding in the paint and offering little resistance as he was pushed onto his back on the paint-covered table. Sirius leaned back, gaze never leaving Remus' face as he pulled off his robes and pushed down his briefs. He deftly stepped out of them and barely gave Remus the chance to glance in admiration at his body before he leaned down over Remus and kissed him again.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Remus was protesting against the mess they were making with the paint and that he didn't want to be covered in it, but he didn't have enough blood in his body for both brain and dick so the thoughts were quickly stifled for the incredible feeling of the smooth, cool paint against his skin. He spread his legs to allow Sirius to settle between them and as he did his thigh bumped against another paint bottle, sending it toppling and gushing over his hip, thigh and table. He broke away from Sirius' lips for a moment to glance down at his body and saw that both he and the table were getting covered in orange paint as well as the white. He laughed breathlessly, hoping that his and Sirius' cleaning charms were strong enough to get rid of this mess completely, before Sirius was pushing his head back down again and kissing his neck, seeming to be unperturbed by the paint.

"You look so amazing like this. Amazing, so fucking beautiful and you don't even know it".

Remus let his eyes slip closed, basking in the flattering words, even if he didn't quite believe them, and letting the feeling of Sirius' lips on his neck and his stomach rubbing over his erection wash over him. Then Sirius' stomach was replaced with a hand, and Remus arched his shoulders into the slick paint as the hand gripped his cock in a wet, cool grip, slippery with white and orange paint.

His hands scrabbled at the table as he fought not to thrust too desperately into the hand, even as breathless, panting whispers tickled at his ear, "I wish you could see yourself like this. All colours and mouth and eyes. Merlin, the stupid bloody paintings don't even come close".

Remus' head fell to the side in a sub-conscious attempt to escape from the words that he knew to be untrue. He didn't look anything more than ordinary, he knew that. But then his eyes opened and he was staring at the painting of himself and he couldn't breathe. It was beautiful. It wasn't quite him but it was beautiful. His eyes were immediately drawn to the colour of his cheeks, lips and eyes as Sirius had said, but it was his eyes that were the most striking. There were colours there that Remus knew no normal eyes were capable of being but he also knew his own eyes were a very normal brown. Sirius had it all wrong but it looked so unbearably right.

He tore his eyes away to see Sirius watching him intently, his hand now slipping further down, cradling Remus' balls gently in one hand, rolling and cupping them carefully and probably getting paint all over them. He'd have to have a very thorough shower later, Remus thought in vague annoyance before the thought flew out of his head when Sirius' hand slipped even lower. The light, teasing touch was unbearable and Remus reached up and gripped Sirius' hair viciously in an attempt to control the noises he was making. He then realised that he was getting white paint all through Sirius' hair and he bit his lip to stifle his laugh as he offered a breathless apology. Sirius responded by leaning into Remus' retreating touch, showing that he wasn't bothered by the paint, even in his hair. Remus slowly slid his hands back into the silky strands, watching in wonder as they were streaked white with slight tinges of orange. Unable to stop himself now that he had started, his hands moved from Sirius' hair down to his face, running gently over his forehead, down his cheeks, brushing just slightly over the parted lips. He left only light smudges as the paint was starting to run thin on his hands, but fascinated by the new sensations, he slid his hands back in the paint before slipping them up Sirius' sides, coated liberally again.

Sirius slid past the hands, allowing them to smear white and orange streaks up his sides and over his shoulders as he fervently kissed his way down Remus' body, eventually pressing his lips firmly to the hollow of his hip. Remus tipped his head back, unmindful of the fact that he was rubbing his hair in the paint, in favour of not having to watch Sirius suck his cock and be overcome by the sensations and breathtaking image too soon. Sure enough, he felt a hot, moist tongue stroking slowly up the underside of his cock and his breath started to come out in choked little gusts. The tongue licked over the exposed head and then it was engulfed in the scorching wetness of Sirius' mouth. A low cry escaped with Remus' strangled breath and his hands desperately sought to hold onto the edge of the table, scrambling through bottles of paint and brushes. Several of the brushes were sent clattering to the floor and he was sure he heard a bottle of what he assumed to be paint fall to the floor also. Another bottle of paint, purple this time, he saw when he looked down, was sent spilling over a collection of brushes and pooling at the side of his arse. Making the mistake of looking down for too long, he caught Sirius' eye. He was being watched with an intent, passionate gaze and was forced to watch in perverse fascination as his own cock slowly disappeared between pink lips. He heard himself let out a wavering whine and held on tightly to the table to keep himself grounded, unaware that one of his hands was now covered in thick, deep purple paint. Then Sirius pulled away, leaving Remus frowning and demanding for more. Sirius chuckled for a few moments before kissing the inside of Remus' thigh, wide grin still on his face.

His hand joined Remus' in the purple paint, coating his hand and fingers liberally before slipping his hand back down and between Remus' wide spread legs to press them at his entrance. Remus' breath hitched at the cold touch and he sat up slightly so his frown would look a little more menacing and intimidating.

"Don't, Sirius. I'll never be able to wash that out".

Sirius smiled back at the frown, unfazed as he replied calmly, "Well we'll just have to fuck it out of you, then".

Remus forgot what he was going to say.

It may have had something to do with Sirius' blunt, arousing words and it may have had something to do with the way those cool, slick fingers were still brushing and prodding at his arse. Shutting his eyes tight and falling back on the table with a thump, he tried to retain at least a little of his will.

"We have some perfectly good lube in the bedroom that isn't going to stain my arse purple for weeks", Remus huffed at the snort of laughter that came from somewhere between his legs, "Why can't we just use that?"

"Because", Sirius replied calmly, as if he were discussing what they should have for dinner and not as if he were currently pushing his finger up Remus' arse, "You look brilliant like this. All colours and your skin is all wet and slippery. And most of all, your face when you're trying to look disapproving of something that really turns you on is bloody sexy".

Remus' reply was garbled in his throat and became a wavering groan. _He couldn't argue with that_. So he didn't.

He offered no more protests as Sirius pushed one finger, then two into him, his body attempting to expel them as usual before becoming more accustomed to the intrusion and relaxing. Sirius continued to slide them in and out of him, making sure he was slick and well stretched before removing them and grinning as he looked down at the purple smears all over Remus' arse and groin. Remus barely had time to frown at him before Sirius was grabbing the, now purple, werewolf's thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Once Remus got the point and secured his thighs around Sirius tightly, Sirius reached down and, sliding his hand through more purple paint, slicked his fist over his cock, once, twice, before pressing the head at Remus' entrance.

Remus bit his bottom lip and tried not to grimace as the organ slid into him, the stretch and burn still initially uncomfortable even after all the times that they'd both done this. It didn't last long however, and Sirius was soon panting over him, white and orange streaked hair hanging down and tickling Remus' chest. In automatic response after the years of being fascinated by Sirius' silky hair, Remus reached up again and gripped the hair tightly against Sirius' scalp, pulling the willing head down to his chest to feel the breath on his skin, to feel Sirius close, warm and alive against him. With the soft skin now conveniently in reach, Sirius pressed kisses to the heated skin below him, licking and nuzzling before nipping at the raised little, pink buds. The body beneath him gasped and arched and before Sirius was even comprehending what he was doing, he was sliding out and then back into the hot, responsive entrance. He wanted to close his eyes at the overwhelming power of the sensations shuddering through him but he found that he couldn't, his eyes drawn obsessively to Remus' face which was contorting so beautifully in pleasure.

Sirius leaned forward for more leverage and found his hands sliding in the white paint on the table on either side of Remus' head. His hands slipped forward and ended up knocking a blank canvas into a bottle of red paint, which toppled and spilled its contents all over the table next to Remus' left shoulder. Remus barely seemed to notice. He was too busy holding onto Sirius as tightly as he could with all of his limbs and his muscles as well, pulling him deeper into him, silently demanding that Sirius bring them even closer. Sirius obeyed, his hands finally gaining purchase beneath the bright red paint and he leaned forward further, even though that made the table dig painfully into his thighs, and thrust with a new, harsher rhythm that pressed deep into Remus' body and made him see white dots in his vision. Remus' purple and white hands moved to dig into Sirius' shoulders roughly, growling in a feral manner and arching into the bucking, heated body above him.

Sirius watched, transfixed, as the brown of Remus' eyes steadily transmuted and lightened to form the honey-brown and amber colours that made Sirius speed his thrusts up, crying out endearments to Remus who appeared to not hear anything beyond the rushing in his ears.

Sirius could feel Remus' impending release in the tension of his body and hear it in the desperation of his cries and groans. He tried tirelessly to aim for Remus' prostate, wanting to see the look of absolute lost ecstasy on his lover's face before he regained his composure and inhibitions. Already, Remus' cheeks were flushed that appealing pink, his mouth hanging open as he cried out for the relief of climax. Watching Remus' face avidly, Sirius pressed his stomach down against Remus, sliding over his throbbing erection as he continued to thrust into him. Remus growled and screamed gutturally, Sirius groaning and panting breathlessly above him as he reached out to run bright red painted fingers over Remus' forehead, cheeks and streaking red over his chin as he gave into the urge to touch the vision before him to make sure it was real. His eyes were met by soft amber and honey, his gaze held and captured as everything Remus felt, all the passion and love and need, was burning in his eyes. And there it was. That burst of sharp, wild beauty in Remus features, the unrestrained ecstasy and bliss of being free of all restraints, of all inhibitions, touching just for a moment, the most unattainable, prized of pleasures. Freedom. Everything Sirius could ever want and love, staring right back at him in those eyes that for the few times in Remus' life, became completely free.

Gasping and groaning helplessly, Sirius thrust in one last time as Remus convulsed sporadically around him, their hips jerking and bucking together as they both found their release.

Smiling smugly and affectionately at the hitched breathing of his lover, Sirius rested his head on Remus' sweaty, heaving chest, loving how he could feel the thudding heart beat through flesh, sinew and skin. He raised his head again, looking up at Remus' sated, exhausted features when inspiration suddenly struck him. Remus' eyes...he knew what was missing!

"Remus Lupin, you are a bloody genius!"

Remus barely had time to look dazedly confused before Sirius was pulling out of him quickly, feeling a hint of guilt at the look of pain that briefly flitted over Remus' features before the guilt was overtaken by the urgency to see the completion of his work. Noting that they had somehow ended up knocking his palette to the floor, the colours he'd been using before uselessly smudged all over it, he came up with an alternative. A much better alternative.

He dipped his fingers in the orange and white paint on the table and then spread it over a small circle on Remus' stomach, slightly above his navel. Still in post-orgasm bliss, Remus reacted slowly and mildly, leaning up on his elbows to look at Sirius in question, his eyes still glazed and glassy. Sirius smirked back at him, "Be still, my beautiful new palette. I can't believe I didn't think of this before".

Laughing at Remus' incredulous look, he set about adding more white paint to the coloured spot on Remus' stomach to make a very light orange. He rustled about in his paints, finally extracting some yellow and dipping his fingers in for a small amount. He added both this and a hint of red to the collection on Remus' stomach before mixing them and adjusting the shade by adding more of the different paints until it was perfect. Remus watched him in silent, exhausted amusement, making no protest when Sirius picked up a thin brush and dipped it into the colour on Remus' stomach. Remus watched, interested and bemused as Sirius took the brush to his latest painting, touching it ever so lightly to the portrait's eyes, giving it just that little bit more depth.

Remus could hardly see a difference in the painting when Sirius stepped back proudly, many minutes later, but said nothing of it, simply reclining lazily on the table as his elbows ached from leaning on the wood. Sirius turned to him, face bright and ecstatic at finally finishing the painting before his wide grin faded to a contemplative smirk. His grey eyes raked hungrily over Remus' reclined body, taking in every inch of brightly coloured skin.

"Hold that pose, there's a good lad".

Remus raised his eyebrows, perplexed as Sirius scrabbled around for a blank canvas and some fresh brushes. Realisation began to dawn on him as Sirius scrutinized him from his place by the easel, deciding what part of Remus he wanted to start with.

"No, no, Moony. You're letting your leg drop. Lift it and bend it at the knee a bit; there's no need for modesty in art!"

Three hours later and Remus, reluctantly still covered in paint, reclining on the table and as naked as the day he was born, felt a stab of panic when Sirius proclaimed joyfully that _this_ one was definitely going in the lounge room. As a cheerful afterthought, it seemed, Sirius added that maybe then he wouldn't have to explain to James and Peter anymore why he preferred Remus over the women in Playwizard magazines any day.

Indeed, James and Peter were speechless when they visited to see a very naked, very _colourful_ Remus reclining in a portrait above the mantelpiece.

And they remained so as Remus' face reached a new shade of red when Sirius took it upon himself to explain why certain parts of Remus were very _purple_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Too much Remus worship? Sirius too out of character? Let me know; I'll never improve if you don't help me! D: I feel as if I'm leaving out their thoughts or explanations for their actions too much. Do you think so? Any and all other comments are appreciated immensely! _

_For some reason, during the time that I was writing this chapter I went back to painting for the first time in weeks. XD Never before have I gotten so many paintings done so quickly or so well. Cheers to Sirius and Remus shagging like mad rabbits all over paints! Writing gets rid of my drawing and painting block and painting and drawing gets rid of my writer's block. And Sirius/Remus gets rid of any other thoughts altogether. Fucking awesome. _

_Do drop a review, my dear darlings._

_Spiffing._

_;)_


End file.
